The Happy Noob
'Note' This is my first creepypasta so it's obviously not that great, so I would appreciate some feedback and criticism! Thank you so much and enjoy! Also, this story is not true. The picture that I added for the skin is just the average noob skin, so you get the idea of the derpy-looking eyes and the mouth saliva. Update: February 20, 2017: All right. So, this pasta was from around October 2016. It was really bad. So, it got deleted. I just kept it as a memory so please don't delete it again. I know it's trash! -_- Chapter One: New World Anomaly My friend and I were creating a multiplayer world together (we were both at my house). Her username was swordlord45 and mine was chocolatecoolness73. So, we were doing the usual business of starting a world: chopping wood, killing mobs for food, and mining coal and stone. We decided to split up, so that the job would go faster. She went to a cave for mining, and I went to the forests to chop some more wood. As I was chopping, I saw a nametag on top of the tree that I was chopping. I was wondering if this was just some sort of a hacker. Then, I realized that the nametag was completely blank. Chapter 2: A Third Player When I came closer, I saw the skin of the player: it was just one of the stereotypical noob skins, complete with derpy eyes and saliva dripping from his mouth. I went to chat and typed: "Who are you?" The player replied: "I am the Happy Noob! Let's play together!" Now I was weirded out. I decided to tell my friend, who looked at my computer and found my location. She was pretty mad that someone had hacked into the computer. So she typed: "Go away." And the player did not respond. Chapter 3: Changed Screens The screen started to flash repeatedly. Then, the game crashed. I decided to reload the game, and when I came back, I was shocked. The grass around my house (near the spawn area) was red, almost as if it was colored by blood. Even the house's wood had become red. My friend, who's usually the bold one, decided to go inside the house to check if anything changed. She was in there for a while. I wondered "What's going on?" So I went inside too. Swordlord45 was not in the downstairs area. I did not find her near the kitchen or the living room, so I went upstairs. Then I saw her, laying on the bed, covered in what looked like blood. Chapter 4: Real World This was a weird sight for me. She could not have changed her skin that quickly. That too, it was daytime, so how could she be laying on a bed? Of course, she was staying over at my house (in real life) so I decided to call her. I heard her asking for help. I searched throughout the house, including upstairs. And then I found her in the bedroom, laying on the bed, covered in blood. HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN? I quickly splashed some water on her face. She was bleeding profusely, and so I decided to call 911. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Happy Noob. He looked like a real person. Chapter 5: Trophies The Happy Noob took two trophies to his cave in Minecraft. He set them on his shelf, along with seven other trophies that he collected. He smiled with satisfaction. His trophies were 9 hearts which had stopped beating. Meanwhile, in a far off land called Earth, sirens could be heard as ambulances picked up two dead bodies, which were missing their hearts. Category:Nk-the-epic Category:Creepypasta Category:Dramapasta Category:Long Pastas Category:Entities